


Destined

by srtaborderline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srtaborderline/pseuds/srtaborderline
Summary: They didn't know what to say, they expectant of the other's reactions and sure of thinking ... it's a shit ...... destiny sucks ...





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this is a translation into English of my work "destined" that is in Spanish and sorry if the translation isn't correct ... English isn't my first language

**-only chapter-**

 

They didn't know what to say, both expected the reactions of the other and sure to think ... it's a shit ...

 

Definitely not the first case, but definitely in these times were so strange, the damn fate that crossed once again on the road.

 

Both in the cafeteria of this boat with a mark on two wrist , the young doctor looked at the left wrist, at the time he had thought that the person sent would be his blond friend, however after the Hunter exam ended with his wrist intact and Kurapika will show him the blurred mark on his right wrist, he was right, no, his blond friend had a person destined for him in this world and it wasn't Leorio.

 

But God, fate is so simple, they only saw each other once in Yorkshin and the bond was created for them to have a decent conversation; therefore, both were in this situation, on a ship that would probably lead both to an early death, demons, they had nothing in common and this was the first time he talked with this guy.

 

-Now Kurapika will not be satisfied only with your death, he will curse you- the doctor put a hand to his chest and sighed looking for a way out of this situation, which he was supposed to tell Kurapika if he reaches see his wrist.

 

-It isn't my fault- the leader of the spider drank his coffee carefreely,

 

I know it just by seeing you

 

Of course Chrollo doesn't matter ... you just have to destroy the bond ... it's so easy to say, but not to do it, both were destined to live together in some way, it was obvious that they didn't love each other and get along; both had more important people for them and the names of both weren't  on that list.

 

His life was so easy before the bond , he and the university of medicine, the phone calls and the exits with Kurapika, he didn't have a love affair with Kurapika, it could not be called that way to something not formalized.

 

The black-haired man in front of him, had a life he could never fit in unless he gave him amnesia and his principles were erased, come on, he's a criminal, the leader of the spider ... and he didn't know that it was sadder, that the person destined to Kurapika had been killed by Chrollo or that Kurapika had returned to love thanks to him and that it was destined for the person who had murdered their loved ones.

... fate was throwing too much shit to Kurapika ...

 

-It isn't fair for either of us- saw how the ship's cafeteria was emptying little by little, the upper levels were full of dust and cockroaches -if the link breaks one of us will be harmed, one of us will .. -

 

\- Kurapika would be more than happy if it were you who broke the bond  - the leader of the spider smiled but didn't understand what was so funny, was he putting a test him ? - Why not do your lover's favor? My life is in your hands now-

 

... damned ...

 

-I'm sure you wouldn't let me - he sipped his coffee with double sugar, if the bond breaks, Chrollo would be seriously rejected and his body would weaken little by little, an even cruel way to kill Ryodan's head

 

-Who knows- Chrollo answered

 

Death comes for everyone, dying in battle, naturally or because of an illness, but he knew that the leader of Ryodan had not thought of a death by breaking a bond, Leorio had stopped thinking about the person to whom he had been assigned and Chrollo of insurance never had raised it; the bond doesn't force you to be with someone, nor does it separate you with the person with you are, if you have no reason to be with the person you are destined for, this person is rejected and can be destroyed little by little, a well-deserved death for someone like Chrollo; however, the bond that should have been broken after all the time since its marks appeared in Yorkshin.

 

... you didn't love him enough for the bond to be destroyed ...

 

... yes, destiny was a shit ...

 

-the things are simple, we must not harm each other- His stomach stirred after hearing the words of Chrollo

 

-You plan that me on betraying Kurapika !? - He clenched his fists and at any moment will hit him

 

-We are destined, I do not think it's totally a betrayal- those eyes were full of scorn, that feeling hitting his chest ... you don't love him enough ... he was making fun of him

 

-Just ... fuck ... die and fuck you! - He spat with a bad look but the blow to his chest persisted along with the unruly feeling in his stomach

 

\- That was not very friendly - It was the first time I heard him laugh and he also smiled, almost did, but he knew what he was capable ... or maybe not ...

 

-you're the last person I want to be friendly with- I keep quiet, while the music sounded slightly in the cafeteria and feeling like those gray eyes followed each of his movements, he had come to talk specifically about this, but he just He was dodging, because he knows deep within himself that he has a unique brand, this kind of thing, the guilt that is thrown in his face, the little love that feels like a bond, he wasn't prepared to face this, he didn't is able to break a simple bond - I know it's not a game, but I don't-

 

-I know, we don't get along and we don't know each other- Chrollo began to speak, he fell silent and now he was willing to listen -you can say it I am a criminal and a person of shit, but let the bond be, we will not break it and so no one will be harmed-his hazel eyes meet the grays, but he remained attentive, relaxing his eyes and softening his gaze -on the other hand, you can not tell Kurapika, he wouldn't be very happy if you don't destroy the bond with me-

 

-I know, better than anyone-

 

... Everything was against them if they formalized it ...

 

-then you accept? -

 

... I didn't have to think twice ...

 

-Yes I accept-

\--- oOo ---

For the umpteenth time in the day, why had he accepted that kind of treat? Now I was in front of the members of the Genei Ryodan when I had to attend a meeting with the Zodiacs, I knew the name some, others not so much.

 

\- Did you get information from Hisoka? -The pink haired girl, Machi, asked when three more people entered the loft

 

-no traces of him- the lowest of the three, Feitan, shook his head and took a seat next to Killua's brother; Hisoka, the reason why Ryodan was on this ship, the real goal that everyone wanted to kill.

 

\- He is the destined one of the danchou? - Nobunaga, the guy with the katana, like forget him, had seen him at the Yorkshin auction store next to Shizuku ,the black haired girl

 

-so it seems- Machi nodded seeing him out of the corner of his eye, she went to the first one that Chrollo presented formally, her blue eyes seemed to freeze hell, she was beautiful but frivolous making it very clear that she would not hesitate to kill him if he cut the damn bond or spoke about the spider, I knew it, she was strong and before I could do anything he would be dead.

 

-To think that he would be the friend of the bastard of the chain- Nobunaga drags the words and the furious eyes like machine guns hitting the brain

 

-his name is Kurapika- he smiled sideways and frowned, the whole Ryodan was disgusting and it upset him

 

-I knew that- Nobunaga caressed the handle of the katana deciding whether to lash out at him or sit like a civilized person

 

Of course, he chose the second option, sitting next to Chrollo with a permanent frown and his hand squeezing the hilt of his katana in an attempt to mitigate the fury that erupted inside him.

 

-If they are united by the bond, this makes you his girlfriend-the blond guy of Ryodan mocked, directing a look to chrollo and move to his to release a small laugh

 

-damn, say it again and I'll take you out the shit! -Grilled warning, but that did not shock anyone and only made him more angry

 

-danchou, you should control it better, your girlfriend is all a poorly spoken - Phinks finished laughing loudly, saw nobunaga towards attempt to hold back a laugh

 

Some of the members of the Ryodan took a shine a potential aura when he pulled his, except for Kalluto, he did not flinch and only stepped back, while trying to launch towards Phinks with all his strength, he watched Machi sideways trying to calm the blonde and the leader of the spider holding the collar of his shirt so he would not throw himself on the table and get killed by Phinks

 

-Now if I kick your butt!

 

\- I want to see that - the blonde continued mocking and felt that he could not get more fury on him, Machi pulled an aura thread wrapped around the arm of his partner.

 

\- Phinks, stop, danchou said we couldn't kill him-

 

-He is a zodiac, you know? - Franklin, the most calm of the group continues drinking his tea, without giving importance to the constant insults that came out of his mouth

 

-that makes it more fun- Phinks' eyes narrowed and his fist squeezed

 

\- Phinks, stop -Chrollo's low voice was enough for Phinks to step back and raise his hands with a soft smile on his face

 

... of course, Phinks smiling at him after his assassination attempt ...

 

-by the way ... you will formalize the bond? - The calm and soft voice of Shizuku made her see her, however, the question was not directed for him, but for the leader of the spider

 

-no, but so that the bond isn't destroyed we must be in contact, they will see Leorio sometimes-

 

Nobody asked more and he took his stuff after receiving a message from Cheadle asking where the hell he was ... what do you think ... I'm with the leader of Genei Ryodan ... that would not be a good answer.

 

... they had to be in contact so that the link would not break ...

 

What will happen when they arrive the Dark Continent? I doubted they were in contact, maybe Chrollo would kidnap him and take him away, no, that would be hell; thinking about the subject, lately he was distancing himself from Kurapika.

 

... and that terrified him ...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and happy Christmas


End file.
